


A Distraction Worth Losing

by dementorsatemysoup



Category: The Tarot Sequence - K.D. Edwards
Genre: Awkward Crush, Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementorsatemysoup/pseuds/dementorsatemysoup
Summary: They may never be together, but the gods would have to move heaven and earth to split Rune and Brand apart.
Relationships: Brandon "Brand" Saint John & Rune Saint John, Brandon "Brand" Saint John/Rune Saint John
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	A Distraction Worth Losing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [egelantier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/gifts).



> This is my first Yuletide!! I wasn't sure what to write for this (I usually favor sad, open ended endings), but it's nice to step outside my comfort zone every once in a while.
> 
> Thank you for reading and leave a comment if you can 😊

"I like you."

Three words should not have this much of an impact on Brand. The statement itself could have meant anything had someone else said it, but the meaning behind this one was quite clear (and not just because he and Rune shared a bond).

I _like_ you.

Brand would be lying if he said he never thought about a future with Rune. Usually late at night, when he _knew_ Rune was asleep.

It's not unheard of for a Companion to shack up with their Scions. Relations between the two rarely resulted in happily ever after, it couldn't when the Companion's job was to lay down their lives for their bonded, but it happened.

But to hear Rune say those three words. To hear him reciprocate the same feelings Brand never allowed himself to feel, left an empty pit in Brand's stomach.

Rune can't have these feelings for Brand.

He can't.

Not now, not ever, and not because they were bound together.

Rune was destined for great things, and while Brand intended to be by his side for everything he accomplished it could never be as a couple. To allow himself to have feelings for Brand, to be more than what they already were, would become a distraction.

Rune could not get distracted.

"Brand, did you hear me?"

Numbly, Brand nodded. He looked down into the clear, blue water and tried his best to block the bond he shared with Rune. He had gotten better in recent years, but he knew sometimes things spilled through and this could not be one of those times.

"I know, I know. This is insane and I don't expect you to answer me right now, but is there any way you might feel the same?"

There is a hope in Rune's voice that made Brand meet his gaze. He wanted him to say he felt the same, that one day they could have one of those fairy tail romances Rune read about in his mother's old books, it was evident on his face, but what could Brand say?

_Yes, I do like you but we can't be together? Yes, I have thought about kissing you under the stars while the moonlight shines on your beautiful face, but that can never happen? Yes, in another world, in another time perhaps, you and me would meet randomly. You would give me that shy smile, I would compliment your eyes and maybe ask you for coffee?_

But they aren't those people. They can never be those people. It's already going to hurt Rune when Brand inevitably dies protecting him, but to add a layer of romantic feelings to their bond?

No, Brand cannot do that to Rune.

"Brand?"

When he neglected to answer him, Rune frowned.

Brand looked away, glaring at his reflection in the pool. He knew, deep down, that he's making the right decision, but he cannot, for the life of him, understand why it felt like he was fucking up.

He's too young to be feeling this conflicted. For the first time in a while he wished he was a normal teenager with normal teenager problems like acne and whether or not he had a date to a school dance.

Instead here he stood, next to his best friend, trying to find the right words to reject him without hurting him too much.

He had training later today, too. He needed to be focused, but this was going to weigh on his mind all day.

"Brand…" Rune touched his face, gently turning it so he could meet his gaze. His expression, usually so easy for Brand to read, was hard to decipher right now. He tried testing their bond, hoping to get any idea of what Rune was thinking, but it seemed he had n't been the only one working on blocking it.

Frustrated, Brand cleared his throat and said, "Look, Rune…"

He trailed off when Rune pushed himself up onto his toes and pressed a dry kiss to his lips. Brand froze, almost forgetting how to breathe. For a spilt second, he curled his fingers around Rune's wrist and just pretended, for a second, that they were normal boys.

Then he broke the kiss and shoved Rune into the pool. He felt bad the moment he did it, reaching down to help Rune out, but he drew back when Rune resurfaced and glared at him darkly.

"There are better ways to reject a guy," he said sharply, dragging himself out of the pool.

Embarrassment and hurt shined brightly in their bond and Brand wanted to kick himself for making Rune feel that way.

"Look, I'm sorry…"

"Save it." Rune dragged in a shaky breath and said, "I have to meet my father in an hour. I'm going to go change."

As he started walking away, Brand called his name but he didn't turn to acknowledge him, continuing to storm back towards the house.

Brand sank into a crouch, covering his head with his hands. That was the worst possible outcome, save for a meteor falling down from the sky and killing them both.

On second thought, Brand wouldn't mind a meteor right now. He looked up, expecting one, shaking his head in frustration when he didn't see one magically appear.

He fell back onto his butt and laid back, staring forlornly at the sky. There were several reasons he could never be with Rune, but the worst one had to be that Brand didn't feel like he was good enough for his friend.

Rune was extraordinary, funny, dorky, kind, gentle, and 100 other things Brand could never be without impeding on his duties.

Rune would find someone worthy of him one day, someone who saw him for who he was and not how the world perceived him, so why did he want to waste his time on someone like Brand?

It didn't make sense.

Brand sighed and stood up. He couldn't spend anymore time dwelling on this topic. He was going to be late for training.

* * *

Later that night, Brand found Rune sitting on the terrace. He hesitated in the doorway, unsure if he was even wanted right now, but Rune must have sensed him because he moved over a bit in his chair.

Brand dropped down next to him, leaning back so their shoulders were touching, and sighed.

"I'm fine," Rune said, reading his sigh easily.

"Sorry," Brand grunted, staring at the stars. "You know, for the pool."

"Sorry, too, for, you know, the kiss thing." He reaches out, taking Brand's hand, and said, "We'll be okay."

Brand snorted.

"That's attractive," Rune teased.

"Yes, we both know how attractive I am," Brand retorted, grinning broadly. "I am so damn good looking. Look at me." Brand flexed, his smile widening when Rune started giggling.

It took a moment for Rune to calm down, and when he did he leaned his head onto Brand's shoulder and said, "Are we okay?"

Brand rested his head on top of Rune's. They might not ever be together as a couple, but they would always be together. The gods would have to move heaven and earth to separate them.

"Yeah, Rune," Brand said squeezing his hand. "We're good."


End file.
